objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sonicblaster203's Game
'Sonicblaster203's Game' Characters: ''' '' '' Episode 1 (The Start) Globe (Host): Ok, its time to Start. Globe (Host): There are 34 Contestants. Globe (Host): So the teams are... Pepper: Oh! Uh, can i be a leader?! Globe (Host): NO You have to win the challenge. Pepper: F**k! Globe (Host): Ok, The challenge is a Race, First and Second are the leaders. Globe (Host): GO! Salt: Hey Pepper! Pepper: What? Salt: Tag! Your it! Pepper: >:3 Trophy: Move out of my way! *Shoves Kite* Kite: Hey what was that for?!?! Apple: Marshmallow, Isn't That box weird? Marshmellow: ... Lightbulb passes infront of Blocky* Pencil: Wait up match! Match: Ok... *Slows down* Pin, Ice cube, Blackhole and Kite pass infront of Pencil and match* Firey: Darn i'm In last! Paintbrush: Yay! I Won! Globe (Host): Paintbrush is the first leader. Lets see who's second. Test tube trips on box* Test tube: Ow! Tennis Ball finishes Second* Globe (Host): Ok. We have the leaders, Tennis ball and Paintbrush. Globe (Host): Paintbrush sense you won first, you get to choose first. Paintbrush: Ok, I pick Lightbulb. Lightbulb: Ya! Tennis ball: I pick.... Uh Golf ball! Paintbrush: Apple! Tennis ball: Icy! Paintbrush: Marshmallow! Tennis ball: Pin! Paintbrush: Balloon! NOT i pick Test tube instead >:D Balloon: HEY! Tennis ball: I pick, Salt. Paintbrush: Blackhole, I guess. Tennis ball: Pepper. Paintbrush: Pickle. Tennis ball: Kite. Paintbrush: Knife i guess. Knife: Finally! Tennis ball: Microphone. Paintbrush: Pencil. Tennis ball: Cheesy. Paintbrush: Match Tennis ball: Blocky Paintbrush: Yellow face Tennis ball: David Paintbrush: Evil leafy? Tennis ball: Dora Paintbrush: Box... Tennis ball: Trophy... Paintbrush: Snowball Tennis ball: Tissues... Paintbrush: Souly Tennis ball: Callyflower Paintbrush: Clover Tennis ball: Firey Paintbrush: Yoyle berry Globe (Host): Ok thats it! Now time for the real challenge. Globe (Host): The challenge is Rock climbing challenge! With teaps... >:3 Globe (Host): Go! Tennis ball: Come on! Climb! Kite: Ugh i hate this thing... Trophy: GET OUT OF MY WAY! *Punches Dora* Paintbrush: Trophy! *Pin makes it to the top* Pin: Yay! Globe (Host): Wow. That was quick. Globe (Host): Team Paintbrush lost. So Viewers vote someone off on team Paintbrush. '''VOTING ENDED SEPTEMBER 28 2013. ''Episode 2 (Survive with a Yus!) '''Globe (Host): Guess what time it is?' Firey: Elimanation time already? (AGAIN) Globe (Host): Yes. We have 6 Votes. Lets get started. Globe (Host): Objects Safe with 0 votes are.... Paintbrush! Lightbulb! Pickle! Pickle: YUS! Match! Pencil! Yellow face! Test tube! Knife! Clover! Yoyle berry! Snowball! Apple! Marshmallow! Souly! Evil leafy! Globe (Host): Now its down to Blackhole and trophy... Globe (Host): THE LAST ONE SAFE IS!! Globe (Host): Blackhole! Globe (Host): Trophy, you are elimanated. Trophy: NOOOOOOOOO! I WONT LET Y- Globe kicks trophy into solitary confinement* Globe (Host): Time for the next challenge. Lightbulb: Wow that was dramatic... Globe (Host): The next challenge is a Survival. There will be a fan trying to suck you in. You have to survive it. Last one standing wins it for their team. Go! Pencil: Guys i have a plan! Who can grab on to these bar thingys stuck to the ground! Match: Good idea! Match and pencil grab one* Snowball: I dont need your plan i have my ow- Snowball gets sucked in* Golf ball: Why is evil leafy just teleporting near the fan?!?! Tennis ball: I Dont know... Shes weird. Icecube: Oh no! Help penc- Icecube gets sucked in* Pencil: Wait what?... Nvm. Blocky: Why do i have to be in this without ERASER!!! Or pen... Balloon: Beacuse your a bunch of! Balloon gets sucked in* Globe (Host): Times up! Wait i did not mention that >:D But lets see who has the most left... Globe (Host): Looks like paintbrushes team is up for elimanation (AGAIN) VOTING ENDED SEPTEMBER 30 2013, Episode 3 Wuz up Globe (Host): Ok we have our votes. Objects safe with 0 votes are... Paintbrush! Lightbulb! Blackhole! Apple! Marshmallow! Knife! Pickle! Test tube! Match! Snowball! Yellow face! Clover! And Yoyle berry! Safe at 1 vote is... Pencil Box Its down to Evil leafy and Souly.... The last one goes to Souly! Evil leafy is elimanated. Globe (Host): Next elimanation there will be likes for prizes. So the challenge is a Fighting tornament! All the characters will battle at the same time Paintbrush's Team V.S Tennis ball's. GO! Snowball: I Don't need help for this challenge! *Snowball Puches David of the plate* Dora: No yo no! (Spanish for no not me) *Snowball Punches Dora off the plate* Everyone on paintbrush's Team starts beating up people* Globe (Host): Wow that was short.... So Team Paintbrush wins! Globe (Host) Lets go to the elimanation. VOTING ENDED OCTOBER 5 2013, Pin: Come on guys get to the elimanation go go! Blocky: Whatever.... Globe (Host): Time for the elimanation! Come on! Globe (Host): Ok. Lets see who got the prize. Beacuse we added prizes. Globe (Host): The ones who got 0 votes are... Everyone exept for TB microphone Pin and Firey. Firey: Yes! I Might get the prize Microphone: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Tennis ball: Not to loud turn it down! Microphone: Ok sorry. Globe (Host): The objects with one vote are... Microphone firey and pin! Globe (Host): Tennis ball, you win the prize? Tennis ball: Oh boy! What is it? Globe (Host): You get a voodoo doll of Snowball! Tennis ball: Yay! * Pokes a needle through it* Snowball: OW! Tennis bell: Heeehee! Globe (Host): Ok to the elimanation. The objects safe with 0 votes are... Everyone exept for Dora, David, Blocky, And GB! Blocky: What no! I WILL NOT LOOSE THIS AGAIN!!!!!!! Globe (Host): Safe with only one vote is... GB and blocky! Golf ball: Yes!!!! Blocky: WOOT! Globe (Host): Its down to Dora and David. The last one safe is.... DAVID! Dora you are elimanated! Globe (Host): David had 2 votes and Dora had 3, So we had a total of 7 votes for each one. Globe (Host): Ok time for the challenge! The challenge is a video game making challenge! I will judge. Tennis ball: Uh i pick... David! Go make a game! David: Aw Seriously? Tennis ball: Yes seriously. David: Aw Seriously? Paintbrsuh: Uh... Who wants to go i cant diecide! Apple: I'll Go i guess. Paintbrush: Ok go for it! Globe (Host): Ok so apple and david. Get making! 10 hours later. Globe (Host): Uh david i give it a 4/10... David: Aw Seriously? Apple's turn. Later... Globe (Host): Ok! I give it a 7/10! Globe (Host): But that was only the first part. The second one is... a Slender challenge! Globe (Host): You will survive. Ready? Go! Yellow face: Guys! LETS FIND A PLACE TO HIDE!!!! Firey: Shut up yellow face this is slender! He might hear us!!! Later... Beacuse it was a long challenge. Globe (Host): Ok paintbrush's team wins! That means we have to do the tie braker. Globe (Host): Like always you will have to brake a neck tie! Go! *Snowball try's to rip the tie* Tennis ball: Oh no you dont! *Kicks the doll* Snowball: Ow! F**k!! *Snowball Kicks Tennis ball* *Paintbrush rips the tie* Paintbrush: Yay! Globe: Ok tennis ball's team is up for elimanation! Again! Episode 4 Don't be a shame Globe: Ok so safe with 0 votes are everyone exept for Firey and Blocky. Globe: The last one goes to..... Globe: BLOCK! The users probably voted you of firey for already winning. Firey: No please! Globe: Nope. Globe: The Prize Goes to.... Microphone! Microphone: Yes!!! I Cant belive it! Globe: Your prize is a Bowling ball. You can hit anyone with it in challenegs! Globe: Speaking of challenges. Lets start the challenge! Globe: In the challenge Tennis ball's Team will try to climb up the mountian while Paintbrush's Team will Throw water balloons down at them. Go! Golf ball: Tennis ball! Whats that doll thingy you have there Tennis ball: No time lets climb! *Kite Gets hit* Kite: Ow! Ahhhhhh! *Kite falls down* Paintbrush: Take this looser! *Drops Water Balloon On Golf ball A few hours later... Globe: Looks like Tennis ball's Team looses! Blocky: This is all your falt!!! *Kicks tennis ball* *The doll falls in the water* Tennis ball: Hey! Ill get you for that one! *Starts rolling down hill* Globe: Anyway... Vote! Voting Likes Tennisball Tissues Microphone Pin Blocky Golfball David Icecube Salt Pepper Kite Callyflower Voting Dislikes Tennisball Tissues Microphone Pin Blocky Golfball David Icecube Salt Pepper Kite Callyflower Elimanation Order ACWAGT Trophy Pose.png|1st Trophy: Duh, He was a Jerk. Evil Leafy (Poses).png|2nd Evil Leafy: In the challenge she teleported TO the fan Not Away... Dora Talking0002.png|3rd Dora: She is annoying and dosen't deserve to win Firey Pose BFUM.png|4th Firey: He already won we need a new winner. Category:Battle For Mars Category:Running for vice president (Our Version) Category:Object Conflict Category:Object Conflict Camp